Drowning In Your Love
by Bellaralo
Summary: After winning his battle against Rey on Ahch-To, he decides her dying is just not something he wants. As she falls into the waters below, with the knowledge she doesn't know how to swim, he dives in and rescues her from death. What happens next when he takes he back to the First Order?


**Drowning in your love**

Keylo POV

Her hands gripped the cliff, scratching and trying to grab anything to keep her from falling. He walked towards her, towered above her, and relished this moment of her defeat. In the distance he could still hear luke fighting the Knights of Ren, but in this moment all of his focus was set on his little desert scavenger. She who defeated him, and left him to die in the snow. She who had left his face disfigured. She who now looked up at him with terrified eyes, pleading with him to not kill her. She was not as powerful as him, and he had proof now. She did put up a good fight, but, she was no were near as powerful as him. He smiled under his mask, and cocked his head to the side. He was very satisfied in this moment.

Her grip begin to loosen, and one hand slipped. He reached out, for whatever reason, it was just an immediate response.

It was too late and with these last words "I don't know how to swim" she lost all hold on the muddy cliff face and fell down into the murky waves below.

He stood upright, stunned in that moment. He reached up, and took off his mask. As quickly as possible. It dropped to the rocky earth beneath him. He sighed, in annoyance, as he leaned over the edge and looked down. She was not coming up. All that was left of her was a white foam circle where she landed.

The water was neither cold or warm when he dived in. Still the shock of the drop alone was enough to unnerve him. He opened his eyes, but he couldn't see anything. The water was rough from the storm, the currents were strong and relentless. He closed his eyes and reached out with the force to guide him to her. He felt her presence, alive, but was in great struggle to survive. The sheer terror he felt from her was enough to begin swimming as fast as he could in her direction.

When the terror stopped, he stopped. Had she drowned? Was she falling into the deep now. "No!" he thought. He reached out again, their she was. It was barely a spark of life left in it but he reached for it. His hand touched jagged rocks, it was sudden, and felt his leather glove snag on its edges. He followed the rocks until and opening appeared before him. "A cave?" he thought. He followed it until rocks again stopped his path. With the guidance of the force he dared to swim up, and shortly found himself above water.

Inside the small cave were glowing, flying bugs. They blinked greens and yellows. It left the cave in a gentle glow. It was enough to look around. Ahead, no more then ten feet laid his little desert flower. Resting on her stomach, with one arm and one leg dangling off a small rock ledge into the water. He could see the paleness of her face. He swam towards her.

He reached a gloved hand out, and with a certain awkward motion, poked the girl on the shoulder.

She opened her eyes. Slowly, and just stared at him. Her face showing no emotions. She just looked tired, exhausted, from the near death and from the loss in battle minutes ago.

"You…You.. tried to kill me." she closed her eyes, her brows forming deep creases on her forehead. She coughed, and he reached out.

"Tried, and failed. Again." He stated. His eyebrow slightly lifted in a almost humorous way. Not touching her, his hands rested on the stone that held her above the water. He waited for her to respond.

"I don't know how to swim." She repeated.

"You have already said this to me, as you were falling."

She smiled, briefly at his jab, but something was off about her. She had no fear, no pain, nothing. As if she was empty on the inside of all emotions. She opened her eyes, slowly. She looked directly at him, it shook him to his core.

He reached out, touching her face. He focused his attentions on some wet hair that laid there, moving them behind her ear. She did not move away from his touch, she showed no emotions at his tender gesture. Something was wrong. Why was he even doing this to her, and why did he even care?

She looked at him, and he looked at her. He found himself leaning closer to her.

"Get out of my head" he whispered as he placed the most gentle of kiss on her lips. The power of it sent shock waves to his very core. Here he was completely venerable to this enemy of the order, and she looked at him like nothing had just happened.

She remained silent. She followed him with her eyes as he pulled away.

She moved her hand that she was resting on from under her. She pulled it upwards to show him what was there.

"I'm hurt" she said. He stared at her shaking hand, and to her face with wide eyes. She .. she was in shock. She had no idea what was going on here at all. How did he not see this, and he cursed at himself. Her blank stares, her paleness, her lack of emotional response to his kiss, all clues that he just failed to see. He gently rolled her, enough to see what was wrong, along her chest you could see the ripped cloth of her outfit. Stained red with blood, and were she had been laying.. was nothing but a pool of sea water mixed with blood. She was bleeding out, and the wound was severe. She must have hit the rocks before getting sucked into the cave. It was like knife wounds, jagged from her shoulder down to her stomach.

He could not let her die here, like this. In this cave, in shock and soon the pain. She will soon snap out of this.

He had an idea, and with some buttons and beeps from his communicator he had directed his ship, the silencer, to take a brief flight to the surface above the water. With all the power he could muster to protect her from drowning again he swam pulling her with him. A ripple around her face as he pushed thousands of pounds of water away from her so she could still breathe. He had never known he had such as skill, and it came to him naturally in that moment.

When they breached the water he lifted her as gently as possible onto the ramp, and he followed right after. Just as before, he cradled her in his arms as he boarded his ship.

* * *

His helmet laid on the cliff edge as a bloody Luke stumbled towards it. In the distance you could see a blackness of a ship breaching the clouds above.

He grabbed at his waist until he found his communicator.

"General!" answered the voice on the line.

"He has taken her, sister, he has taken Rey."

Lukes head dropped, and the tears of his failure to protect her flowed freely.

On the communicator you could hear the general, repeating, "Luke.. are you there… LUKE…answer me Luke"

Authors Note: If you want more please comment or favorite. I will keep writing.


End file.
